


Pillow Talk

by loonyloopyluna



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Miraculous Pride Zine, is that my trademark slash can it be, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopyluna/pseuds/loonyloopyluna
Summary: It's the morning after....something. Adrien and Nino have a lot to talk about, and a lot to think about. But there's no rush; they have time for all of that, and time to goof around, and most importantly, time to just be present with each other.(written for the Miraculous Pride Zine!!)





	Pillow Talk

The sun had risen some time ago, though the light was still dim, and Adrien’s room slowly brightened as the light leaked through the storm clouds that clustered outside, suffusing the room with an almost stifling warmth. Nino stirred lazily, and leaned into the comforting weight on his back. He didn’t know what time it was--was it even still morning, or had they passed into afternoon already? He was willing stay there with his boyfriend all day, without complaint.

_ His boyfriend _ . Nino grinned at the thought; such a simple phrase, but one that he couldn’t stop repeating to himself. He loved Adrien no matter what; they were best friends. But finding out after so long that his deeper feelings were, in fact, requited… Nino thought he might burst.

Nino could feel a heavy, steady stream of warm air against his neck, and he tried to roll over without waking Adrien up. They were near enough that Nino could feel the heat radiating off Adrien’s skin underneath their shared blanket, and despite his best efforts, he managed to wake the sleeping beauty.

Adrien’s eyes fluttered open, staring right into Nino’s. Nino’s heart stopped, shot by an arrow from Adrien’s clear, piercing green eyes. Adrien smacked his mouth a few times, wet his lips, and croaked out, “Morning.”

Nino smiled sheepishly. “Hey, dude. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Adrien shook his head blearily. “N-no, it’s--I should’ve… should be up by now anyway.”

Nino propped his head up on his hand. “Sleep well?”

Adrien stretched, groaning involuntarily as he pulled out the stiffness in his back. “Mmm. Yeah. You?”

“Definitely.” Nino’s smile grew more confident; one might even call it sly. “I had a great dream.”

Adrien’s cheeks, rosy from the warm air and warm sunlight, grew pinker. “Wh-what was the dream about?”

Nino opened his mouth, then paused and frowned. “I don’t remember. But it doesn’t matter, I guess. It can’t measure up to last night.”

He brought a hand out from under the covers and gently brushed Adrien’s bangs back from where they had fallen over his eyes. His fingertips lingered on his forehead for a moment before he drew back, but Adrien reached up and trapped Nino’s hand with his own against his cheek. He scooted closer on the bed and, after a moment’s hesitation, brought their lips together.

Nino swallowed his grin and responded, and the two of them lay there lazily, languidly kissing, for so long that Adrien almost drifted back to sleep. Maybe it was because he was still tired from staying up so late the night before, but it also just felt… natural. Comfortable. Right. 

Adrien broke away from the kiss and gave Nino a dopey smile. “Morning,” he whispered.

Nino tapped his nose. “We already did this, dude.”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t properly awake then,” Adrien replied. He cupped his hand around Nino’s neck. “I’m good now.”

It was such a cheesy thing to say, but Nino could tell by the earnest look on his face that he wasn’t trying to make a joke out of it. Nino’s heart felt like it might burst. His hand trailed down to rest at Adrien’s waist, and he let it linger there. “You’re being cute,” he warned.

Adrien blushed. “You’re one to talk.”

Nino arched an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Oh, come on,” Adrien replied, growing redder. “I mean, you-you’re not wearing your glasses, and your hair’s all--” He ran quickly his hand up the back of Nino’s head in lieu of finishing his sentence, making his bedhead messier.

“Oh my god.” 

“I mean, you’re hot the rest of the time too, man,” Adrien said quickly. “It’s just, you know…” He trailed off. “I mean, you do know, right? I’m your best friend. You can trust me. And you’re my best friend, so I usually trust you to make me stop talking by now, before I embarrass myself.”

Nino smiled bemusedly. “Sorry?”

Adrien scoffed, his cheeks still glowing, and he pulled his hands from Nino’s hair to bury his face in them. When he had collected himself, he looked over at Nino, who was staring hard at him. The intensity of his gaze would have made him a blushing mess all over again, if not for the deep creases on his forehead.

“What’s wrong?”

Nino blinked hard, and his brow cleared. “Uh, nothing. Well, okay, not exactly. It’s just--there’s something I meant to tell you last night, and we just… never got around to it? I missed the right time to bring it up, and then you told me that you liked me, so we started talking about us, and--” He took a deep breath, and let it out, hard.

“I’m gay.”

Adrien's instinctual reaction was to laugh. “I, uh, I thought we covered that already, especially since you really seemed to enjoy all the kissing last night.”

“Yeah, okay, true,” Nino replied, frowning uncertainly. “Sorry. Maybe it was a given, but I just--I don’t know, man. I had this whole big speech planned, where I’d lead with that and then segue into, you know, the other thing, but I let you go first, and you just kind of jumped the gun on that.”

Adrien reached out and grasped Nino’s shoulder, propping his head up with his other hand, and struggled to come up with a good response.

“Hey, no, don’t be sorry, man,” he said. “I mean, if it’s important to you, then it’s important. Like, if it’s something you feel like you have to say, or it’s something you want to say, then don’t be afraid to say it. You can tell me, dude.”

“Alright, don’t get too mushy on me,” Nino replied. “Because, like, the next place I’m going with this is to let you know that you’re not the only one. Dudes are hot. I just like you best.”

“Aww, likewise.” Adrien smiled. “And, like, thanks for telling me, dude. Babe.”

Nino laughed. “Sorry, run that by me again?”

“Listen, I just thought, I don’t know, we’re dating now,” Adrien said. “So it feels kinda weird to keep calling each other ‘dude’ and stuff, right? Aren’t couples supposed to have, like, pet names for each other?”

“Oh.” Nino considered this. “Yeah, that totally makes sense. So, what, like, cher? Honey? Darling? Those are all kind of lame.”

“Yeah, Nino, get a little more creative,” Adrien chided. “Hmm. How do you feel about mon ange? Muffin? Gentle moonbeam?”

“Sparkling lemonade?”

“Baby’s breath?”

“Dweeb supreme?”

“Dorkasaurus?”

Nino burst out laughing. “Hey, that’s not fair. I came up with that one.”

“I’m sorry, my sweet bluejay, were you planning on using it?” Adrien asked.

Nino didn’t answer; he simply rolled onto his back to get air back into his lungs. Tears streamed down the side of his face, running through ready-made ruts of laughter lines. 

Adrien began chuckling along, despite himself. “What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing,” Nino managed. He gulped down some air and sobered up. “Well, you, a little. But I mean, I’m not laughing at anything. I’m just--” He glanced at Adrien, who now stared down at him, and found it hard to swallow down a soft, genuine smile. “I’m just in a really good mood,” he finished softly.

Adrien smiled back. “Me, too.”

In a movement that still felt a little awkward, although marginally less so this time without Nino’s glasses to get in the way, the two kissed for a long while, with considerably more energy than before. But they were interrupted after a minute or two, by an abrupt knock at the door.

“Adrien, are you and your guest coming down for breakfast?”

He broke apart from Nino and cleared his throat. “Yeah, we’ll be down in a minute, Nathalie.” He held his breath, but Nathalie didn’t come in, and the sound of her high heels clicking down the steps let them know that the coast was clear. Adrien lowered himself back onto the bed, and rolled onto his back to nestle Nino into his arms.

They wanted to lay there longer, in the warm room and tangled sheets, and pretend that no one else in their lives existed for a while. But, for one thing, they were both starving, and breakfast sounded like a wonderful idea. And they could always come back to this later. There would be time.

“Hey, Nino?” Adrien asked. 

“What is it, my beautiful bisexual buttercup?” Nino replied.

‘I’m really glad you stayed the night.” Adrien squeezed Nino’s forearms, and he returned the embrace.

“Me, too, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my piece for the miraculous pride zine!! it turned out really well and a lot of great people worked on it, and if you haven't yet, you should totally check it out [here](https://gumroad.com/l/fikYz/miracupride).
> 
> and if you're looking for me on tumblr, you can find me [here](chatchevalier.tumblr.com)


End file.
